


Noi

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Post X 16, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 033. Troppo, 034. Troppo poco</a></p><p>È così… stupido.<br/>E lo è perché, fondamentalmente, tu non hai mai capito niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



È così…  _stupido_.  
E lo è perché, fondamentalmente, tu non hai mai capito niente.  
Oh, già la vedo la tua espressione sorpresa, con quella lieve traccia di irritazione che solo un occhio esperto come il mio potrebbe scorgere, ma la questione non cambia, Seishiro-san: tu, di me, non hai mai capito nulla.  
Sei stato convinto, fino all’ultimo, che mi bastasse sapere di essere tuo, che mi fosse sufficiente quel niente che mi concedevi per vivere: spargevi ogni tanto una goccia d’acqua sul terreno riarso e credevi che la pianta sarebbe sopravvissuta.  
È stato questo a mandare definitivamente in frantumi il mio cuore, Seishiro-san: perché hai pensato che quel “ti amo”, per me, sarebbe stato il punto di arrivo.  
_Stupido_.  
Stupido arrogante.  
Quel “ti amo”, per me, era il punto di  _inizio_ , non di arrivo.  
A te bastava… bastava questo.  
Ma a me… Volevo altro, Seishiro-san: non mi bastava  _sapere_  di essere tuo.  
Volevo  _esserlo_.  
Sapere come accarezzassero le tue mani, come baciassero le tue labbra, come fosse svegliarmi al mattino accanto a te, come fosse rientrare la sera in una casa dove c’eri tu ad aspettarmi. L’amore… Sei sempre stato un così geniale attore che, per qualche istante, avrei potuto illudermi che lo provassi davvero: le tue braccia mi sarebbero forse sembrate meno dolci, ma ugualmente calde, ugualmente tue.  
È così folle… Ti ho conosciuto per tanti di quegli anni che mi sembra assurdo aver scoperto come potesse essere abbracciarti lì, sul Rainbow Bridge.  
Avrei voluto essere tuo davvero, anche solo una volta, una sola unica volta… Quello sarebbe stato il punto di arrivo della mia vita.  
Ma ormai mi rimane solo una fitta di dolore sordo nel petto a ricordarmi che è troppo tardi per tutto, anche per vivere.

 

~ * ~

È così…  _sciocco_.  
E lo è perché, fondamentalmente, tu non hai mai capito niente.  
Oh, già la vedo la tua espressione sorpresa, quell’unico, splendido, occhio verde che si allarga, la pupilla che si dilata e quelle schegge di smeraldo che si scuriscono.  
Che fastidio odioso quell’occhio sinistro bianco, lucido, asimmetrico sul tuo viso, così…  _estraneo_. Non  _mio_ , come invece è ogni altra parte di te. È una macchia, lo sgradevole promemoria del tocco di un altro uomo, un marchio non mio, un dolore che non ho posseduto, del sangue che non mi ha bagnato.  
_Fastidio_.  
Un’irritazione sorda e bruciante che non mi ha dato pace e che tu, convinto di aver semplicemente espiato una colpa nei miei confronti, non hai capito.  
_Quanto_  non hai compreso, Subaru-kun: non hai capito la profonda implicazione dei miei marchi, delle ferite che ti infliggevo, persino del fatto che amassi pronunciare il tuo nome.  
Per tutta la vita ho portato addosso la vera maledizione dei Sakurazukamori, la solitudine: ero l’unico vivo in un mondo di inutili ombre sciocche, con le quali non potevo né volevo avere legami diversi dalla caccia; poi, un giorno, tra quelle larve anonime, sono comparsi i tuoi occhi: verdi, lucidi, così puri da sembrare di vetro sottile. Ho provato a distruggerti, ma ho scoperto qualcosa che non avrei mai immaginato, che ha fermato la mia mano ad un passo dal tuo cuore: che eri mio. Anche se non mi fossi preso la tua vita, saresti appartenuto a me lo stesso, proprio per colpa di quel cuore così diverso dal mio.  
Sciocco, Subaru-kun: pensavi che non mi fossi accorto dei tuoi sentimenti e, invece, non hai capito che usavo il tuo amore come una catena per tenerti a me, per rafforzare il mio possesso, per essere sicuro che, anche senza esserti accanto, questo ti avrebbe fatto restare completamente e indissolubilmente  _mio_. E non hai neppure compreso quanto questo valesse per me, quanto fosse importante, in un mondo di ombre, avere qualcosa di mio che mi facesse sentire parte di quell’umanità che osservo da una vita.  
Il mondo eri tu, perché riuscivo a vedere e percepire solo te.  
Non hai capito neppure la mia morte, perché avessi deciso di usare l’incantesimo che Hokuto aveva lanciato per proteggerti per togliermi la vita: se avessi ucciso te saresti stato mio definitivamente, ma avrei perso ogni interesse per il mondo.  
Ma così… così ti sei preso la mia vita, hai ricevuto il dono più alto che l’Assassino potesse concedere: se stesso.  
Lasciandomi uccidere ho aggiunto l’ultimo marchio su di te, una piccola scheggia che non si potrà togliere, un dolore che ti ricorderà di me per sempre, che ti renderà mio per sempre.  
E che morire tra le tue braccia sia stato il punto di arrivo della mia esistenza… questo non occorre che tu lo sappia.


End file.
